Blue Light: And I see you
by Darkshrine
Summary: Freddie ne voit qu'Effy. Effy n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle voit. Cook voit Effy, mais aussi Naomi. Naomi voit Freddie, regarder Effy, qui le regarde et regarde aussi Cook.   Freddie ne voit pas Naomi. Pas encore.


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire.  
**Note:** C'est un paring très étrange, je sais. Mais le Freddie/Naomi me plaît de plus en plus! Il est très rare, mais ça n'en est que plus fun à écrire.  
Ce oneshot est inspiré d'une de mes vidéos sur YouTube, Blue Light (Naomi&Freddie). Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive... J'essayerais de le traduire en anglais, un jour.  
C'est un UA, même si il n'y a que quelques changements (Naomi n'est plus gay, Emily n'est plus amoureuse d'elle, et Freddie ne part pas à la recherche de Cook et d'Effy à la fin de la saison 3).  
J'espère que ça plaira à quelqu'un, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter: it makes my day! 

«_ Hamlet's basically a teenage boy. He's got all these desires and he doesn't have the bottle to reach out for them. So, he goes mad, wanks off about Ophelia, and ends up so boring, somebody has to kill him. _» Naomi - Skins 3x5 

C'est la brune qui a attiré son regard en premier.

Elle a des yeux immenses et bleus. Et une robe courte. Très courte. Elle sourit de façon ironique, elle ne parle presque pas. Elle l'a regardé. Mais elle a aussi regardé Cook.  
Tout le monde regarde Cook. Il est comme ça, grande gueule, imprévisible et attirant. Freddie sent déjà le parfum de la compétition dans l'air. Ça n'arrive quasiment jamais, encore moins avec son meilleur ami Cook. Parce qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas aux mêmes choses, aux mêmes filles. Jusqu'à maintenant. Alors Freddie ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il a sa façon d'agir, Cook a la sienne. Ne pas s'embarrasser avec une compétition, là, maintenant.

Ils sont assis de part et d'autre de JJ. La brune a un nom: Elizabeth Stonem, dite Effy. Et il ne peut détacher son regard de sa silhouette, de son dos. Elle est là, au premier rang, à côté de son amie qui a l'air stupide. Elle se retourne, et lui sourit. Ou bien elle sourit à Cook. Pas à JJ, non, c'est impossible.

« Excuse-moi, cette place est libre? »

C'est la blonde qui attire son regard, maintenant.

Elle a les cheveux courts et des vêtements colorés. Elle s'adresse à Cook. Ce même Cook qui la déshabille des yeux sans vergogne.

« Pour toi _babe_, y en a. »

Elle roule des yeux, agacée.

« Je ne suis pas ton _babe_...  
- Ouais, c'est ça... »

Il la regarde une fois de plus de haut en bas, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle secoue la tête et s'assoit. Cook en rajoute, raconte n'importe quoi. Elle ne le regarde plus, mais se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Freddie lui, l'observe. Puis il détourne son regard vers Effy. La mystérieuse et super canon Effy.  
La blonde, Naomi Campbell, elle, pose ses yeux un instant sur lui, n'arrive pas à s'en détacher pendant un moment. Puis, elle voit Effy. Et le regard de Freddie. Et celui de Cook. Alors elle soupire.

* * *

Freddie est en classe. Ils doivent se présenter ou juste dire quelque chose. Leur prof principal a l'air taré. Personne ne veut être le premier à passer. Puis Naomi se lève, décidée.

« Je suis Naomi Campbell, oui, comme le mannequin et je m'en fous. »

Certains rient un peu. Elle ne s'en occupe pas.

« Je suis une fille engagée. Politiquement, et dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Je suis aussi observatrice. Je vois ce qu'il se passe. Je comprends le comportement des gens. Celui qui désire l'inaccessible, celui qui désire tout, et même celle qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle désire. Alors j'attendrais. C'est aussi ce que je fais de mieux. J'attendrais de voir ce qui se produira. »

Le prof a l'air bourré ou défoncé. Il lui dit de se rasseoir et d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi pour se donner un genre. Naomi obéit (c'est rare) et croise les bras dans un geste d'énervement. Elle fixe longuement Effy puis se tourne vers le tableau.  
Freddie se décide alors.  
Cook le regarde, étonné et souriant encore à cause des propos de Naomi.  
Effy regarde droit devant elle.

« Je m'appelle Freddie et aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une fille que j'aime bien. Elle est genre... belle. Vraiment belle. Alors je suppose que je la désire. Si c'est le cas, je ferais partie de ceux qui chérissent ce qu'ils désirent. »

Il n'ajoute rien de plus. Le prof fait semblant de vomir dans la poubelle.  
Les présentations continuent. Cook y échappe, Effy aussi.  
Cook regarde Freddie, consterné et un peu perdu. Le sujet est trop sérieux, pas assez fun. Effy, elle, ne peut regarder personne. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne sait pas, qu'elle ne veut pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Jamais, sans doute.

* * *

Freddie croise Naomi près de son casier. Elle a son air sévère et renfermé. Elle range cahier après cahier, sans sourciller.  
Il apparaît que son casier à lui se trouve juste à côté du sien. Il l'a découvert un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il s'arrête donc pour ouvrir son casier, et se dit qu'il ferait bien d'engager la conversation. Après tout, ils sont dans pratiquement tous les mêmes cours, et Cook passant son temps à la taquiner, ils se retrouvent souvent ensemble. Mais en fait, il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Elle non plus à vrai dire. Pourquoi attendre qu'elle le fasse?

« Hem. »

Il se racle la gorge tout en fermant son casier. Elle lève ses yeux noirs vers lui. Elle n'a pas l'air d'humeur.

_Merde._

« Ça va? Tu...n'as pas croisé Cook? »

Et voilà. Une question banale suivie d'une question débile. Pourquoi ramener Cook là dedans? Pourquoi saper leur début de relation en mentionnant Cook?

« Et bien à vrai dire ça ne va pas et oui j'ai croisé Cook, répond-elle un peu agressive. »

Puis elle soupire.

« Évidemment, les deux sont liés, tu m'en diras tant... Au moins, il s'est trouvé un nouveau jeu. »

Elle ne semble plus en colère tout à coup. Freddie n'arrive pas à lire son expression.

« Un nouveau jeu? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le divertir encore plus qu'une fille? »

Il a failli dire « jolie fille ». Mais le fait est, il ne l'a pas dit.

« Justement, une autre fille, lui dit-elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
- Oh. Oh... »

Elle ne dit pas de nom, mais il a compris.  
Effy.  
Naomi ne perd pas son petit sourire.

« C'est une sacrée fille, n'est-ce pas? »

Freddie jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Oh qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle est mystérieuse, évaporée, délurée... super canon...  
- Si je te dis que je n'avais pas remarqué?  
- Menteur.  
- Peut être. »

Naomi éclate de rire. Freddie observe son visage se détendre instantanément.  
Puis elle se reprend et ses traits n'expriment plus rien.

« Elle est dangereuse aussi, même si elle est désirable. »

Freddie ne sait pas quoi dire. Cette conversation n'a aucun sens, elle est déplacée et il le sent.  
Il essaye d'être honnête.

« Elle doit surement être désirable parce qu'elle est dangereuse, non? Enfin pour ce que j'en sais, moi... Elle ne m'a pas l'air dangereuse, juste... ailleurs, belle. »

Naomi reste silencieuse tandis que Freddie a les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu l'as choisie, hein? Tu la choisiras toujours, _vous_ la choisirez toujours.  
- De quoi tu parles? »

Freddie remet les pieds sur terre et baisse les yeux vers Naomi.

« Laisse tomber. C'est toujours pareil. Je te dirais bien de prendre garde à toi, mais tu n'écouterais bien. Et tu aurais raison. Je ne m'écoute pas non plus. »

Et avec ça, elle referme violemment son casier et tourne le dos à Freddie. Elle s'en va d'un pas rapide.

« Quoi? Naomi! »

Elle est déjà loin. Freddie lève les yeux au ciel, frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?  
Il voulait juste faire la conversation, être amical. Parce qu'il l'aime bien. Mais elle est trop amère. Pourquoi?

* * *

C'est l'anniversaire de Cook. Et il a invité tout le monde. Freddie et JJ, évidemment. Mais aussi Katie, Emily, Pandora, et... Effy.

Cook fait le con. Il boit comme un trou et se conduit de façon détestable et ridicule. Pourtant tout le monde s'en amuse, _parce que c'est Cook_.

Et puis, de manière complètement inattendue, Naomi arrive. Cook est heureux et l'applaudit à tout rompre. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et s'avance dans le bar.  
Freddie lui sourit, mais il est un peu ailleurs. Il est connecté. Avec Effy.

Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, et elle a ignoré Cook. Freddie ne peut pas la quitter du regard. Elle est trop passionnante, trop intéressante.

Naomi s'assoit à côté de Freddie sur la banquette rouge, élimée, du bar. Elle sourit gentiment. A Freddie peut être, mais sans doute plus à JJ pour une fois.

Aussitôt, Cook se penche par dessus la table pour lui parler.

« Ah! Enfin! Blondinette se pointe! Tu sais qu'on attendait plus que toi? _Je_ n'attendais plus que toi... »

Son ton se veut séducteur, mais il est plutôt vulgaire.

« Mais oui. J'y crois pas trop, t'y crois pas trop, personne n'y croit, lui répond-elle. »

Cook éclate de rire.

« Hey! Je me souviens de ce que tu racontais le premier jour de classe! Tu veux savoir un secret? »

Naomi le regarde, en haussant les sourcils. Un petit sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je connais les gens. Et je sais qui tu veux baiser et qui tu baiseras! »

Il se rassoit et Katie et lui se mettent à rire immédiatement. Emily secoue la tête incrédule, tandis que Pandora reste les yeux écarquillés. JJ, lui, ne peut empêcher ses yeux de cligner sans arrêt.  
Naomi secoue la tête, dégoûtée. Cook lui envoie un clin d'œil. Et soudain elle comprend.  
Elle se rembrunit et se renfonce dans son siège.

Freddie regarde toujours Effy.  
Effy regarde toujours Freddie.

Effy danse.

Elle est défoncée, tout comme Cook, Pandora et Katie. Freddie lui, est fébrile.  
Plus il la regarde, plus son corps brûle et sa tête se vide. Il a l'impression de revivre ses premiers émois. En bien plus fort. Ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses réactions...tout est exacerbé.

Et Effy danse.

Depuis qu'ils sont dans le club, elle l'ignore.  
Ils ont tous suivi Cook qui est venu faire chier la sœur de son meilleur ami Freddie. Tout ça grâce à un peu de poudre. Et pour fêter son anniversaire. C'est crétin, et Freddie le sait. Il sait aussi qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant que tout ne dégénère.  
Parce qu'il est intelligent, il a le flair pour ça. Il sait aussi éviter les ennuis, contrairement à Cook.

Mais Effy danse.

Alors il reste là, comme un imbécile à la regarder. Les autres sont ailleurs. Il sait que Pandora vomit dans les toilettes depuis une demie heure, et que Katie cherche son mec, qui devrait être dans le coin. Emily est rentrée avec JJ.

Il aperçoit Cook et Naomi dans un coin. Il a une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre contre le mur, près de sa tête. Freddie fronce les sourcils.  
C'est vrai quoi, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Du tout.  
Il se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se rapproche. Elle le repousse.  
Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, et regarde en direction de Freddie, puis quitte le club.  
Freddie ne l'a pas vue.

Effy danse.

* * *

Thomas, le petit ami de Pandora, a besoin de cash. Et il a de l'herbe. Alors ils vont à une fête _underground._ Littéralement.  
Naomi est arrivée une fois de plus en retard. Mais Cook l'a attendue. Et les autres aussi.

C'est la folie. Tout le monde saute partout. Le son est extrêmement bon. Ils ont quasiment tout vendu. Ils ont pu fumer aussi, et boire. Donc ils dansent tous ensemble. Ils sont collés les uns aux autres. La chaleur est étouffante.

Freddie tient JJ par les épaules et ils bousculent tout le monde en sautant toujours plus haut. Katie et Emily se tiennent par la main à côté d'eux, elles crient en direction de la scène. Devant elles, Cook se tient bien campé sur ses deux pieds avec d'un côté Pandora, et de l'autre Effy. Elles rient aux éclats, il est fier de lui. A côté de Pandora, il y a Naomi, qui saute, le poing en l'air.

Ils ont de moins en moins d'air, de plus en plus de gens arrivent. Mais ils aiment ça, ils vivent pour ça.

Freddie essuie la sueur de son visage avec son t-shirt. Puis il voit Naomi devant lui. Ses cheveux blonds courts sont ébouriffés. Sa nuque est brillante de sueur. Son débardeur se soulève à chaque fois qu'elle fait un mouvement. Il peut voir la peau de ses hanches, et le bas de son dos.  
Il n'a pas le temps de regarder plus bas.

Elle se retourne et lui sourit. Alors il lui sourit en retour. Parce qu'en fait il est heureux. Il est content de la voir.  
Pourquoi? Il n'en a aucune idée. Après tout, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il a ressenti quand elle est arrivée plus tôt dans la soirée. Ça doit être l'alcool qui agit. Ou l'herbe. Freddie en est convaincu.

Mais il ne peut pas penser à tout ça calmement. Il y a un mouvement de foule.

Naomi se retrouve projetée dans ses bras. Il la rattrape du mieux qu'il peut. Elle pose ses mains sur ses bras, il a les siennes sur ses hanches. Ses hanches nues.

Elle n'est pas gênée, elle ne rougit pas. Elle n'a rien calculé, elle n'est pas non plus embarrassée. Mais ça doit lui plaire, parce qu'elle se colle contre lui.  
Ses mains quittent ses bras, elle les pose sur sa poitrine.  
Lui ne bouge pas.

La musique s'affole. Freddie a chaud. Freddie réaffirme ses mains sur les hanches de Naomi et bouge en rythme avec elle.

Freddie danse avec Naomi.

Et il n'a pas encore compris.

* * *

Naomi a vu Freddie. Elle l'a aussi vu sortir son téléphone. Elle s'est même approchée pour le saluer. Mais il lui tourne le dos.  
Il lâche son portable.  
Elle s'arrête net.

Il se met alors à courir en direction de l'eau. Il enlève son t-shirt dans sa course.  
Naomi le suit, mais ne dit rien.  
Il ne sait pas qu'elle est là.

Il plonge.  
Elle s'arrête net. Une fois encore.

Elle a vu Effy sauter du ponton. Ils nagent l'un vers l'autre.  
Ils se rentrent quasiment dedans tant il y a de force dans leur rencontre.  
Alors Freddie attrape le cou d'Effy et l'embrasse.

Naomi commence à reculer.

Il a la main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'accroche désespérément à lui.  
Quand enfin il interrompt leur baiser, Effy a les larmes aux yeux et les sourcils froncés.

« Maintenant tu sais, lui dit Freddie. »

Et il s'en va de son côté, laissant la jeune fille plantée là, dans l'eau. Elle porte la main à ses lèvres, paumée.

Freddie remonte sur la berge et récupère son t-shirt. Il est posé sur un banc. Il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir jeté par là, et encore moins de l'avoir plié.

Naomi est déjà partie.  
Il ne l'a pas vue. Non, toujours pas.

Plus tard ce jour là, Freddie va chez Effy. C'est sa mère qui lui ouvre. Il veut voir la jeune fille, mais sa mère n'est pas d'accord. Elle a l'air épuisée et dépassée.  
Freddie abandonne et elle referme la porte en la claquant.

Dépité, Freddie s'éloigne, puis sur le trottoir, il lève les yeux vers la maison des Stonem.  
Le rideau de la chambre d'Effy bouge.  
Soudain elle est là, à le regarder de là haut.

Elle a les cheveux en bataille. Et le regarde tristement.

Cook arrive derrière elle.

Il est torse nu. Il lui embrasse le cou. Elle ne bouge pas.  
Freddie sent ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement. Il sent le dépit, la colère, la rage même, monter en lui.  
Et pour lui, maintenant, elle semble le regarder de haut.

Alors il secoue la tête. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Cook sourit malicieusement.

Freddie s'en va. Il laisse Effy et Cook à leurs histoires.  
Il rentre chez lui, en essayant de ne pas trop faire attention à la jalousie et à la honte qu'il ressent.

* * *

Cook a gagné les élections. Freddie ne sait pas trop lesquelles. Juste qu'il était en compétition avec Naomi et un autre type, exécrable à souhait.  
Évidemment, Freddie a voté pour Naomi.

Il n'a pas pardonné à Cook. Et puis Naomi aurait été bien meilleure. Mais elle n'a pas été élue.  
Elle a même été très _fair play _en dénonçant les tricheries organisées par le proviseur et leur professeur d'Histoire.

Elle a déclenché l'alarme incendie, tandis que Cook se jetait sur un extincteur. C'est le chaos dans le lycée, tout le monde crie, se bouscule et renverse tout.

Freddie marche à contre courant. Il cherche Naomi. Pour lui parler. Il ne sait pas de quoi encore, mais il sait qu'il a envie de lui parler.  
Il croise Effy qui est avec Pandora. Elle a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regarde le sol. Quand elle lève les yeux, elle le voit juste devant elle.

« Freddie... »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Parce que Freddie a continué à avancer. Et parce qu'il sait qu'elle n'aurait eu rien d'autre à dire.  
Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.  
Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.  
Freddie n'a pas envie de jouer à ça, il n'en a plus envie.

Il regarde à travers les vitres des salles de classe, toujours à la recherche de Naomi. Ce qu'il voit, dans la salle d'Histoire du deuxième étage, le force à s'arrêter, glacé d'effroi.

Naomi est là. Elle lui tourne le dos. Elle pose sa main sur la nuque de Cook et l'embrasse. C'est assez tendre. Puis Cook lui sourit doucement.  
Il lui parle et elle acquiesce. Freddie ne peut pas les entendre.

Et soudain, Cook se lève de la table où il était assis et embrasse de nouveau Naomi à pleine bouche. Il la fait reculer vers le fond de la salle, bousculant des tables sur leur passage.  
Lorsque le dos des cuisses de la jeune fille rencontre une table de plein fouet, elle se penche en arrière sans lâcher Cook de sa main droite. Son autre main se pose sur la table et Cook fait de même, la forçant à pratiquement s'allonger.  
Puis finalement il la soulève et l'assoit sur la table tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Elle arrache les boutons de la sienne.  
Il l'allonge sur la table violemment, sa main remonte de sa cuisse à ses seins. Il s'allonge sur elle.  
Ils ne rompent pratiquement pas leur baiser, à peine le temps de respirer ou de faire un mouvement qui leur permettrait un meilleur accès à l'autre.

Freddie est resté figé derrière sa vitre. Cook est un profiteur. Il les a toutes.  
Il finit par détourner son regard et par s'éloigner.

Il sort du Lycée, et s'assoit sur les marches qui surplombent la route. Les élèves ont tout massacré. Il y a des voitures en feu, du papier toilette partout, des chaises et des tables qui ont volé...

Il reste là, perdu dans ses pensées. Qui ne le mènent à rien.

Plus tard, il entend des pas derrière lui. Il ne se retourne pas. Elle ne dit rien. Elle reste debout derrière lui un instant.  
Puis, elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Il la regarde.

Sa chemise est déboutonnée, il peut voir son soutien-gorge bleu. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et ses joues un peu rouges. Elle ne lui sourit pas. Mais elle ne lui fait pas la tête non plus.

« Tu sais qu'il baise Effy? lui demande-t-il.  
- Pourquoi? Tu ne le savais pas? lui répond-t-elle.  
- Ok, tu as raison, tu gagnes sur ce coup là. »

Elle rigole doucement.

« Je ne crois pas avoir gagné. »

Elle reboutonne sa chemise, et Freddie ne quitte pas ses doigts des yeux.

« Lui et moi, on marche, parce qu'il sait ce que je veux et je sais ce qu'il veut. Peut être qu'on ne peut pas les avoir. Mais on se connait. C'est assez simple.  
- Ne me dis pas qu'une fille comme toi peux aimer un type comme lui, lui dit Freddie, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Mais je l'aime, parce que lui, il est prêt à m'aimer à sa façon. »

Elle lui sourit, peut être un peu tristement.  
Freddie soupire.

« Je te trouve compliquée. C'est un bon signe, non? demande-t-il. »

Naomi se lève. Puis elle se penche sur lui, et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Tant que tu me vois, ça me va. »

Elle part, le laissant là.  
Et Freddie la regarde partir.  
Et Freddie la voit.

* * *

Après ça, ils traînent ensemble plus souvent, tous les deux.  
Même si Naomi continue de voir Cook, qui lui ne lâche pas Effy.  
Même si Freddie voit Effy tenter de se rapprocher de lui sans pour autant laisser partir Cook.

Leur groupe de potes fait soirée sur soirée. Ils changent de club ou de pub tous les soirs. Ils se déchirent, se défoncent.

Et Freddie aime ces moments là. Parce qu'il peut être avec Naomi, et Effy les regarde avec intérêt.  
Au début, Freddie pense que ça lui plaît parce qu'Effy semble jalouse. Et elle l'est, il le sait.

Mais il apprécie vraiment la compagnie de Naomi.

Elle est marrante, délurée à sa façon. Et quand elle est saoule, elle leur récite des dialogues de Shakespeare ou des poèmes de Poe. Ça impressionne Freddie.  
Particulièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas que les mots pouvaient être aussi beaux, parfois. Et peut être aussi parce que ses yeux pétillent quand elle déclame, que sa voix se fait plus rauque, et qu'elle n'hésite jamais sur un vers.  
Peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle.

Pendant ces soirées, ils discutent peu. Ils dansent beaucoup. Jamais ils ne s'embrassent.  
Mais Freddie n'embrasse pas Effy non plus.  
Et Naomi n'embrasse pas Cook.  
Même après avoir pris des cachets que leur ramène JJ.

Ils se tournent autour et s'amusent.

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre.  
Personne ne voit rien.  
Sauf Cook et Effy.

Le premier sourit, goguenard. Tout ça l'amuse beaucoup et le conforte dans ses actions. Il n'y a rien de plus drôle que de titiller les gens et de jouer avec leurs désirs.  
Il ne veut faire souffrir personne, mais comme Naomi, il voit _ces choses là_.  
Effy, elle, ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

Elle a compris que Cook n'était pas bon pour elle. Il est trop facile, trop toxique à sa façon. Alors que Freddie lui a dit..._Il lui a dit_, bon sang.  
Et même si ça lui fait peur, elle sait désormais qu'elle veut Freddie. Plus que ce qu'elle a jamais voulu.

Un soir, alors qu'elle fait la queue pour attendre avant d'entrer dans un club, elle se retrouve seule à seule avec Naomi.  
Elles sont les premières à être arrivées.

« Ça va? lui demande Naomi, en regardant tout autour d'elle.  
- Oui, et toi, ça va?  
- Oui. »

Les deux jeunes filles restent silencieuses un moment.

« Tu n'es pas avec Freddie? demande soudain Naomi.  
- Tu n'es pas avec Cook? réplique Effy aussitôt. »

Elles se jaugent du regard.

« Tu pourrais aussi bien être avec Cook, à ce que je sache, commente Naomi.  
- Et toi avec Freddie.  
- Il ne m'a jamais fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait. Et je ne l'ai pas laissé tombé. »

Effy ne peut rien répondre à cela.

« A vouloir les deux, tu n'en auras aucun, ajoute Naomi. »

Puis les autres arrivent, coupant leur conversation. Pandora, Thomas, JJ et Katie rentrent directement dans le club, en chantant. Emily salue les deux filles avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle petite amie.  
Freddie leur sourit.

« Allons-y! »

Il se dirige vers la porte du club, entraînant Naomi avec lui. Sa main frôle le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Effy les regarde s'éloigner.  
Cook arrive et la prend par les épaules.

Effy retient un soupir. Elle l'a sans doute perdu à présent.  
Et pas à cause de Naomi. Elle le doit à elle-même, tout simplement.

* * *

Freddie n'a pas vraiment été honnête. Lorsque JJ lui a demandé s'il avait décidé d'aller au Bal de l'Amour (quel nom stupide) avec quelqu'un, il lui avait répondu que non.  
Bon, c'était vrai sur le coup.  
Mais il se retrouvait à y aller avec Katie. Parce que JJ y allait avec Emily. Qui elle, le faisait pour sa sœur qui ne voulait pas qu'elle emmène sa petite amie là bas. Et Freddie plaisait à Katie. Le plan semblait parfait.

Sauf qu'il avait dit à Naomi qu'il n'irait pas. Et elle non plus.

C'était JJ qui avait dit à Naomi que Katie et Emily allaient faire du shopping pour le bal, et qu'elle devrait y aller avec elles, non pas qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements, mais que les filles aimaient toujours faire des choses entre elles, et est-ce qu'elle avait quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal? Parce qu'il connaissait un gars qui l'aimait bien, et que ce ne serait pas marrant pour elle de rester toute seule, puisque Effy et Cook étaient partis, que Pandora essayait de se réconcilier avec Thomas, que Freddie y allait avec Katie et lui-même avec Emily, c'était pas génial, ça?

Naomi ne dit rien mais se tourna vers Freddie, qui ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
JJ ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et regardait de l'un à l'autre, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. 

C'est donc le bordel. Il est allé avec JJ chercher les jumelles chez elles. Ils sont arrivés tous les quatre au bal ensemble. Enfin ils attendent sur les marches. Parce que les deux sœurs se disputent.  
Freddie sait qu'il a merdé. Il n'arrive pas à savoir pour quoi exactement, mais il sait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir au bal avec Katie.  
Ou plutôt de ne pas y aller avec Naomi.  
Il soupire.

Quelqu'un se gratte la gorge.

Tous les quatre regardent en bas de l'escalier. C'est Naomi. Freddie ne peut pas s'empêcher de la dévisager.

Elle est magnifique avec ses boucles blondes, sa robe bustier et simplement son aura naturelle. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, une fois de plus. Mais elle le coupe.

« Désolée de vous déranger, mais je crois qu'il y a un bal d'organisé, non? »

Emily la dévisage, en souriant un peu. Elle l'a toujours trouvée sublime, même au collège. Katie semble jalouse, parce qu'elle voit Freddie.  
JJ semble relier toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir au bal? demande-t-il prudemment.  
- Non, je ne voulais pas y aller, _seule_. Il y a une différence. Et puis je me suis dit... Au diable les convenances! Si je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu au Bal de l'Amour, qui m'en empêche? D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de trouver quelqu'un vite, je suis assez excitée... JJ, tu es libre là tout de suite? »

Son sourire est immense mais n'atteint pas ses yeux. Elle n'a pas quitté Freddie du regard pendant sa tirade. Celui-ci a toujours la bouche ouverte.  
JJ balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Puis Freddie sourit doucement tout en admirant Naomi. Si elle le remarque, elle ne dit rien.

« Bon, puisque personne n'a l'air intéressé, je vais voir à l'intérieur, je trouverais bien mon bonheur... »

Elle monte les escaliers, se frayant un chemin entre eux, la tête haute. Elle se dirige tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée du Lycée.  
Katie empoigne la bouteille de vodka et s'en va, furieuse. Emily la suit, après avoir sourit à Freddie.

« Ça veut dire pas de sexe ce soir? demande JJ.  
- Exactement, pas de sexe, du moins pour toi, lui affirme Freddie.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?  
- Prendre les choses en main. Et agir. »

Freddie tapote l'épaule de JJ. Puis il se dirige lui aussi vers la porte d'entrée du Lycée.  
Il est temps de faire quelque chose.  
Il est temps de parler.  
Il est temps de dire, de _lui_ dire.

Parce qu'il la voit maintenant.  
La brune a disparu.  
Il ne voit plus que la blonde. 


End file.
